Late
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Molly discovers that Sherlock did something on purpose. What could that have possibly been?


Late

* * *

><p>"Well fuck!" Molly had never been one to vocally curse, not much at least; it was something she usually spoke inside her head. But now was the perfect moment to say these words out loud, "Fuckity, fucking, fuck!"<p>

She had never been one to miss a period, so when she was late and then it didn't come at all, she grew slightly worried. She knew that sometimes this happened; as you grow older your body can change. But there was a niggling thought in the back of her mind that wouldn't shut off. And so, she made a trip to Boot's.

Now here she was, standing in the bathroom of the flat of 221B, with two pale pink lines staring up at her. It was always possible that it could be wrong; a faulty pregnancy test. But when all six turned pink, it was hard to leave room for doubt. With a sigh she swept the tests into the garbage bin. No use trying to hide them. Sherlock would notice, deduce it easily. If he hadn't already. Narrowing her eyes she thought for a moment then her lips formed into a thin straight line. She flung the bathroom door open and stalked out. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, eyes closed, fingers steepled. Molly was positively fuming.

"You bloody bastard!"

His eyes flew open and met hers. He was used to her throwing insults at him. She often did when he was being particularly … what had she called it? … Sherlockian, but he was also well aware that he had not done anything (recently) that would have angered her. He had in fact been on rather good behavior.

"You did this on purpose!" She motioned with her hand towards her stomach.

_Oh._

He dropped his hands to the armrests, "Ahh yes, taken a pregnancy test have you?"

She pulled her hand back to slap him. Something she hadn't done since that awful day in the lab. He caught her wrist before her hand could reach his cheek. He tugged her down so that she fell into his lap. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he cradled her in his arms, holding on to her firmly but gently. After a few more moments she relaxed, accepting defeat.

"I didn't run out of pills, did I? You chucked them, didn't you? And your absolute insistence with never using a condom …" She trailed off, the anger ebbing from her voice.

Both were true, especially the bit about the condoms. He preferred to feel her around him, in entirety. He reached up, tucking his hand under her chin.

"Molly … look at me."

She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Is this … not good?" He dropped his hand from her chin, letting it rest on her stomach.

A beat passed before she placed her hand on top of his.

"Usually when two people are in a relationship, and they want a baby, they discuss it first. Then … act on it. Not dispose of their wife's birth control pills before dragging her into bed."

"As I so pleasantly recall, you didn't very much resist."

"Sherlock."

His mouth snapped shut.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted a baby? I would have stopped taking the pills."

His eyes dropped from hers, "You know how I am Molly … with these sorts of things."

She chuckled before leaning forward and placing a kiss upon the spot just below his ear, "So you decided to get me pregnant without my knowing? Such a romantic. And I thought you were just desperate for me. I wish I had known, we could have taken it a bit slower. It would have been nice to have been able to revel in the thought that we were creating a child together." She pulled back, looking at him.

His gaze finally returned to hers, "I thought you liked it when I took you like that."

She gave him a saucy grin, "I do. It's rather … nice. But I really wish you would have told me, Sherlock."

He kissed her, "I will. Next time."

She leaned back from him, "Next time? Are we going to have more than one?"

He smiled, "Yes. Hasn't it always been three that you've wanted?" He kissed her again.

She chuckled into his mouth as she kissed him back, "We're going to have a baby." She whispered against his lips.

He tipped his head back, their eyes meeting, "Are you happy?"

She nuzzled his nose with hers, "Yes."

He kissed her again, "Good."

* * *

><p>Reviews make me smile! :)<p>

on tumblr? my personal one is thesecitystreets and my fanfic one is sherlockian87


End file.
